


That Weird Kid From Gym Class

by seveillon



Series: Ereri Week 2015 Levi POV [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, POV First Person, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi POV from Ereri week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts).



> [Original Ereri Week Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/266545)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to put this out. I'd like to say I had an excuse but it was mostly because I'm a lazy piece of shit. But yeah, I have chapter 2 waiting to go, so hopefully I can finish this soon!
> 
> Thanks to MikoVampire for giving me the idea of doing this during the original week...

“Hey, Levi!” Isabel shouted, bounding over to me with Farlan in tow. “Did you do last night’s history homework? I need the answers.”

I sighed deeply. This was the second time this week Isabel had asked me for homework answers. “When are you going to grow up and start doing your own homework, Izzy?” My scolding didn’t seem to phase her, she knew I would give her my worksheet anyway. I rummaged around my backpack, flipping through sheet after sheet of pristine notes before finding the worksheet and handing it over.

“I’ll grow up when you stop being so nice and giving me the answers!”

Farlan met my eyes, pure exasperation crossing his face. I smiled. Isabel was unpredictable, but kind, and our best friend since childhood. We knew she would never change. As far back as I can remember Farlan and I had always looked after her. She basically lived at our houses. Her parents were never around and when they were . . . Well, they were never parents of the year.

Farlan clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Just don’t forget to give it back, yeah?”

“Oh my God, I know!” Isabel whined. “I’ll give it back before gym class today, okay?” She told me. I nodded silently. I didn’t have history until last period, so I wasn’t concerned.

\--

Isabel was good on her word, as expected. I changed for gym class and met her before we went out into the field. I guess we were doing archery today. She clapped excitedly when the teacher told us.

“Hell yeah! Who doesn’t love wildly shooting sharp objects into the air and hoping for the best?”

I scoffed at that, “Really? Can you at least _try_ to be safe?”

“Oh, Levi, you know I’ll be careful. Hey, did you talk to that guy today?” Smooth change of subject there, Isabel. Can you be more obvious?

She meant the brunette boy in our gym class. Eren. I had a few classes with him this year, so I knew his face pretty well, as well as his sister and best friend.

“No,” I said. “But I saw him staring at me again.” He’d been at it all year. At first it had made me uncomfortable, knowing someone was watching me so intently, but then Farlan and Isabel had pointed out he probably had a crush on me and was to afraid to approach me. It made sense.

“Well, maybe you should -”

“Alright, class!” The gym teacher approached the mass of students standing around, interrupting Isabel. “Today we’re going to be doing archery. I have some rules and instructions I want to go over before we head out.”

Their words floated through my head. I unconcerned with what they were saying, confident in my ability to pick up the new skill easily. And I did. I got a bulls-eye almost every shot, and if it wasn’t a bulls-eye, it was pretty damn close. Isabel missed the target most of the time.

\--

I sat at my usual table at lunch, waiting for my friends to arrive. Eventually they all wandered over with their trays. Isabel began bragging how good I was today in gym class, Farlan reminded her to give me back my homework (to which she angrily replied she did and stuck her tongue out at him), Petra was rambling on about something mundane and uninteresting, and Erwin asked if I was going to get a summer job.

“Yeah, there’s a few places I’m looking at. Applying everywhere right now though and hoping for the best.”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah. Good idea. I have no idea what I’m going to do this summer. It’s always hard to get a job when the college students come back before we get out.”

“Oh, guys!” Isabel almost shouted. “Levi’s little admirer was at it again today.”

Oh for fuck’s sake. I wish she would stop bringing him up.

“Don’t roll your eyes, Big Bro! I saw that!” Izzy said. “I think it’s adorable and you should go talk to him!”

“Yeah, but I feel like that’d be weird. We’ve never spoken before. What do I say? ‘Hey I noticed you’ve been staring at me all year. Wanna hang out?’ That’s awkward!”

Petra nodded, wide eyed. “Oh yeah, don’t do that, you’ll break all the girls’ hearts if you do.” Petra leaned over to me, batting her eyes furiously. I knew she had a crush on me, but I was too nice to say anything and refute her. We’d been friends almost as long as I had been friends with Isabel and Farlan. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or give Petra any false hope, so I tried to ignore her flirting.

\--

The year passed uneventfully. I didn’t speak to my admirer and neither did he approach me. Every one passed the stupid standardized test we had, got jobs for the summer, and we were all excited to be juniors next year.

It was the last week of school when it happened.

I was waiting for Isabel and Farlan, in our designated spot so I could drive them home, when out of my peripheral vision I saw him. The brunette boy looked about ready to pee his pants. I wondered if this could be the moment he approached me. As I was about to turn and meet his gaze, Petra basically ran into me.

“Leeeeevi!” She hurled herself onto me. “I can’t wait to go home today! I’m so tired and I really need to pee!”

“Why don’t you use the school bathrooms?” I asked her.

She gave me a look like I should know why. “Because they’re smelly and dirty and I don’t like that people can listen. It’s weird.”

I smiled at her, not too surprised at her reasons. I was about to respond with a stupid comment about how people don’t want to hear you as much as you don’t want to hear them when it happened.

She fucking kissed me. It didn’t feel right. . . . It felt wrong, somehow. I shoved her back immediately, startled at her affection. She clearly didn’t expect that because she almost fell down, tripping over her own feet as I tried to put distance between us. I quickly glanced to where he had been standing, only to see his blonde friend looking abjectly in the opposite direction. I could only assume Eren had seen the kiss and left.

“Le-le-levi,” Petra stumbled over my name.

I looked back at her red face. “Petra.” I said. “I’m sorry but I’d rather stay friends with you if that’s okay. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Oh. . . . Okay then.” Over her shoulder I could see Isabel and Farlan approaching. Thank God! They’d help diffuse this situation.

Farlan waved at me. “What?” He said as he approached us. “You didn’t bring the car around? Lazy chauffeur.”

Isabel bumped into him. “Be happy he gives your sorry ass a ride home every day!”

I laughed awkwardly, eager to get away from Petra for the time being. “Yeah, yeah, you are both lazy bums and need to go get your licenses.” I gave Petra a quick hug goodbye out of some fucked up kind of obligation and dragged Isabel and Farlan along with me to my car, leaving Petra standing there in the crowd of students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has his first day on the job and gets to deal with a pissy Eren. How fun

Looking for a summer job is absolute shit. I applied everywhere and of course the only place that hired me would be a nursery. That meant dirt and sweat and me freaking out the whole time. Great. But hey, it was a job, and my boss seemed nice enough. Hanji said they hired me to deal with the customers for them, said I had a good attitude and seemed like I could handle people well, so maybe I wouldn't be dealing with _too_ much dirt. I snorted thinking back on that. Yeah, okay.

Today was my first day. “Orientation,” they called it. Hanji lead me into the main building, where I would be working and spending most of my time.

“Obviously, I don’t expect you to learn the store in a day, but try to look around and get familiar with things. I’ll be having you stock too, so the sooner you learn where things go, the easier that’ll be later on.” Hanji said, stopping in front of the register. They held up one finger, signaling me to wait, and shouted out the back door. “Eren! To the front please!” They leaned back in, facing me again. “Eren will help you out. He’s been with me for awhile so any questions you got when I’m not around, ask him.”

At this point, Eren walked in and I swear I could’ve choked on my spit if my mouth didn’t instantly dry up at seeing who showed up. It was the brunette boy from school.

Hanji was still droning on.  “. . . Sometimes we get slammed, and Eren here has to take the front. He does the best he can upfront, but, eh. We really just need someone to manage the interpersonal side of things. Alright, I’ll leave you two to it!” They gave us a cheerful wave and walked off leaving me alone with Eren and his big brown puppy dog eyes that had widened when he saw me.

I figured I should say something. “Hello.”

“Hi.” His voice crackled over the word. Eren cleared his throat and said, “Okay, let’s get to work."

He led him into the backroom and handed me a pair of old, worn gloves. Disgusting.

“We need to prune, ha you ever pruned before?” He asked.

“Uh, no, actually. This is my first summer job. I have a few potted plants at home though, but they’re easy to care for. I just water them a few times.”

“Well it’s really not that difficult.” He snapped, shoving a pair of scissors and plant toward me. “Just watch me.” I did, and eventually got the idea of it.

We pruned in silence. I could feel beams of red anger coming off him toward me and I shifted uncomfortably. I thought he liked me so why was he acting so rude?

“Eren.” I broke the silence.

“What?” He snapped.

“Wow, was just going to ask how to get this part right here, but you know what, nevermind.” I said, the corners of my mouth turning down in disapproval.

We resumed our pruning in an even more awkward, tense silence. We didn’t speak again until all the plants were done.

I saw Eren peek at the clock. “Two o’clock. Time for my break.” He announced. “We have a few benches we can sit at outside and stuff. Or you can go grab a bite, Hanji won’t care. Just be back in 45 minutes. See ya.” He waved and walked away in what I believed was the signature way to leave someone here at the farm now.

I stood there for a minute longer. Processing everything that happened. What a weird fucking guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I'm just a terrible person and have no excuses


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *waggles eyebrows*

I went into work the next still bothered by what had happened the day before. But I tended to always be annoyed about something, so it wasn’t that unusual for me to wake up in a bad mood.

When I got to the nursery I only saw Hanji prepping for the day. I guess I had made it before Eren for once. At the end of the day he normally had so much dirt on him I didn’t think he’d ever be able to get clean. It was like he lived in the bushes. I waved to Hanji and entered the shop front. The register was already all set up so I just went about tidying the place. Going around the room and wiping clean the ever-present layer of dust on everything was a surprisingly useful tool to help me learn where all our products were located.

I couldn’t have been cleaning for more than fifteen minutes when the bell on top of the door chimed and a disgruntled looking Eren walked in. Huh. Guess I wasn’t the only one still bothered by his attitude yesterday.

Last night I had called Farlan and Isabel to tell them what had transpired because I was so confused. Isabel cracked a shitty joke. “If it was anyone else I’d say ‘maybe its because you stink!’ but I’m pretty sure even your poop smells nice.”

“I just don’t get it,” I said. “Didn’t you both think he liked me? Why is he being such a dick now?”

“I dunno. Maybe he got over you.”

They weren’t very helpful.

I didn’t say anything to Eren and he didn’t say anything to me, just grabbed his apron and left. Fine. I didn’t care about his shitty attitude. What I cared about was how much it was really going to make work suck. At least it was only for the summer.

The morning passed by slowly. Hanji came back in not much later than Eren and stayed with me, taught me how to face, restock the shelves, and take inventory. We had a few customers, a lot of them seemed to be regulars since they greeted Hanji by name and Hanji seemed to know what they needed before they asked. Eventually someone named Moblit came in and Hanji got a little flustered and they asked me to go water. I could take a hint.

I grabbed the hose and dragged it over to some flowers. All I had to do was turn on a little knob to make the water come out. I sprayed them one by one, going down each row methodically so I didn’t miss any plant. I knew Eren was out here digging, I had seen him when I first exited the building, but I did my best to ignore him. That was harder than I thought.

It was stupid of me, I know, but there was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just had to look over at him, to see what he was doing, so I looked. Eren was leaning on his shovel staring at me. We made eye contact for a brief moment before he got all red in the face, slammed his shovel down, and walked into the evergreens. What the fuck was that about?

 _You know what,_ I thought to myself, _fuck it._ I went after this. This is ridiculous. If we’re going to be working together for the rest of the summer I didn’t need his shit everyday. I would confront him.

It was like a maze in the trees, I didn’t know where Eren had gone to. I stood still for a minute, trying to get my bearings when I heard whimpering. Thinking it was an animal or that maybe Eren had gotten hurt in his rush to get away from me, I hurried to the sound, not caring about how much noise I was making. Eventually I pushed away some branches to see Eren standing a few feet in front of his. His head was thrown back and one arm moved at a particularly rhythmic pace. I took a step forward. Was I actually seeing this?

“Uggg, Levi,” a moaned escaped his lips. Holy shit.

I accidentally stepped on a twig, making Eren whip around. He was like a deer in headlights. Slowly I looked him up and down. I’m slightly surprised to say that it was not a bad sight. I lingered for a little of his hand that was still in his pants. It was a nice size. Hm. I never really thought of myself as gay, or bi before, but okay. I continued up until I met his eyes. They were paniced.

Quickly now Eren did up his hands and shoved past me. Still not saying a word.

At least now I knew why he was so mad all the time.

I went back to my work, turning over what had happened. I hadn’t really dated anyone before, so I didn’t have a lot of knowledge in this area. All I knew was that it was really hot to see Eren like that. There was no justification to it. It just was. And it made me feel . . . Good. I wanted more of that. I began to wonder what he would look like flushed beneath me instead of nervous in the bushes. My pants got a little too tight, and it was then I realized how I needed to get a drink of water and _do_ something because this is ridiculous.

While I was getting a drink in the shop, Hanji came in, clipboard and pen in hand.

“Hey, Hanji,” I asked. “Have you seen Eren?”

They tapped the pen against their lips. “Uh, yeah, yeah. I sent him into the greenhouse. Why? Everything good?” They asked as they walked away.

I snorted. They were so easily distracted sometimes.

I went to the greenhouse to find Eren leaning over a bunch of plants, inspecting their leaves and buds with extreme concentration. He didn’t seem to hear me come in this time.

“Eren.” I said. I saw him visibly stiffen, although he didn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I’m a little busy right now.” He said curtly and walked to the other side of the table.

“No, Eren, we need to talk.” I just spent the last two hours thinking about what had happened and I’d be damned if he let some weird, hurt ego get in my way.

“No, we actually don’t.” He kept walking away from me. I followed.

“I think we need to fucking talk, so would you just listen?”

My annoyance seemed to get to him because he turned around now, finally looking at me. “Can you jus-” I pushed him back into the table, cutting off whatever bullshit he was going to spew by kissing him. This wasn’t as smooth as I wanted it to go but romance had never come easy to me.

Eren wasn’t protesting. His body basically melted into my arms and I cupped his head, deepening the kiss, trying to meld my body into his. Eventually, I pulled away. _Wow, that was nice._ Oh, god, shut and say what you were going to say before you pulled this stupid move.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night when I posted the last one. Don't expect regular updates lol  
> I did really enjoy writing this chapter though. I think it's a lot of fun and a lot easier to write from Levi's POV but that's bc I'm basically Levi irl ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!!

I was freaking out. 

Every drawer in my room was open, clothes everywhere. It was a disgusting mess. Not my typical behavior at all. But I had no idea what to wear. I wanted to look nice, but not like I was trying to hard, but also not like I didn’t care enough to not try and not look nice. I had been frantically texting Isabel and Farlan for advice until they finally came over, exasperated with me blowing up their phones. Isabel was currently combing through the mess on my floor trying to find an outfit for me.

I combed my hair through my hair, groaning. “I need to leave in ten minutes if I’m going to get there on time, guys!”

 

“We know, Levi,” Isabel spoke over the pile of clothes she was sorting through. “I’m trying my damn best here. Ah!” She pulled up a slightly fitted black v-neck. “Why don’t you wear this? You always look good in it.”

I rolled my eyes. “Because it’s plain and boring and I don’t want to look like I didn’t put any effort in.”

Izzy glanced at Farlan, sharing an irritated look. “You’re not going to a damn ball! Just put this on!” She threw a pair of plain black jeans and they shirt over to me. Farlan shrugged, accepting that my fate was now in Isabel’s hands.

I was so nervous pulling on my pants my fingers were fumbling trying to do the clasp. Eventually, I got it through, straighten up and held my arms out for review. “Look good?”

They nodded fervently. 

“Take a jacket and a scarf too,” said Isabel. “It’ll add a nice flair and it was kinda breezy when we got here.”

They packed me up with all my things, reassuring me that everything would be fine. But this was my first ever legitimate date and it was with Eren for fuck’s sake. I was apprehensive.

It bothered me that I had to leave my room looking like a tornado ripped through there, but I could sort all that out later easily. Right now I didn’t want to be late for my date. 

I showed up at exactly seven and rang the doorbell. Should I have bought flowers or something? Do guys give each other flowers? I stared down at my empty hands, panic flooding me anew. I didn’t have too much time to think about it though before I heard the click of the door as it opened.

A gentle looking woman stood in the doorway. “You must be Levi!” She greeted me kindly and ushered me in. “Eren’s not down yet, would you like a glass of water? Some food? We just finished dinner not too long ago, the food is still warm.”

I awkwardly sat down at the kitchen table. “No, thank you.” I said. “I’m fine.” I caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye. It was Eren, practically running down the stairs. I’m surprised he didn’t trip on his own two feet.

“Mom,” he groaned.

“Shh, Eren, I’m just being polite.”

“I really am fine, Mrs. Jaeger,” I assured her.

““See, Mom? He’s fine, now we’re gonna go.” Eren pulled my arm, yanking me from the table.

I shouted back, “It was nice meeting you Mrs. Jaeger!”

Eren was shaking his head as we walked towards my car, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. She does that. Bombards new people.”

I didn’t like seeing him so bothered. I thought his mom was sweet.   
“No big deal. It was nice. I was expecting some kind of twenty questions, your dad sitting me down and asking ‘What are you intentions with my son?’ and stuff. That was much easier.” I tried to joke.

“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’ll probably only see my mom when you come over. Dad is a doctor and on call basically 24/7 so he’s almost always at work.” Eren glanced away when he said that. Almost like he felt guilty it had come out of his mouth. 

I placed my hand on his arm, trying to reassure him that everything was okay. “Are you ready for our date?”

He nodded and got into the passenger seat. 

As I was sliding into the driver’s side he immediately asked, “So where are we going?”

That was a quick and easy distraction. I smiled. “Guess.”

Eren grumbled in the seat but didn’t ask again.

I turned some Purity Ring on softly, their gentle beats were always able to calm me down, a wise decision right now, in my opinion. 

The car ride went by quickly. We exchanged a few words, but mostly just sat in silence, awkwardly trying not to look at one another. There was a pretty decent amount o tension, so much that Eren didn’t even seem to realize I stopped the car.

“We’re here,” I said. 

The seemed to pull Eren out of his thoughts and he looked around. His eyes widened when he realized where we were. “An aquarium? I love aquariums!” Eren basically bounded to the ticket stand where he had to wait impatiently for me to catch up. I asked for two tickets. I noticed Eren’ hand flinch toward his pocket before falling limply away, like he had been reaching for his wallet. It seemed to surprise him that I paid. 

We walked around to all the exhibits, finally beginning to get comfortable with one another. This was the first time I was out with him in public and not at school or work, I realized. It was nice. 

I pulled Eren over towards the jellyfish every time we passed because they were my favorite. We stood and watched them for a bit, mesmerized by their sleek, imperceptible movements. 

I felt a tingling down the right side of my body, where Eren was standing. It felt like electricity pulling us together. I kept leaning closer, not able to control it. Eventually, I rested my head on his shoulder. I tried to peek up at him from under my lashes but I couldn’t read his expression very well from here. I felt our hands barely touch. It burned. I tried to slyly move it away when I heard his sharp intake of breath. I looked up fully at his now. His green eyes stared down at me. There was a glaze over them. Not like a drunken glaze because he was perfectly in control of himself, but like we were having an esoteric discussion with our eyes. Eren leaned down. I rose up to meet him, closing my eyes. . . .

"Mama!" A child's voice broke through, shattering the moment. We both broke contact and looked around, seeing a small child run though the exhibit. "Look, look! Look at the jellyfish!"

I met Eren’s eyes, knowing the moment was over. 

“Come on, let’s get outta here,” he said. He led me over to the touch tank for what must have been our third time.

“Really?” I joked.

He shrugged, not seeming to care. It’s my favorite part! It’s really fun to feel them be all squirmy, and the way they bop up to touch your hand is too cute!”

I laughed. “Careful, your gay is showing.” Eren huffed but didn’t seem offended as he stuck his hand in to feel the string rays.

We walked around for a bit more after that, circling around to the touch tank one final time before security came around and told us the aquarium was closing and that we had to leave.

“Do you want to go home yet?” I asked Eren.

“Not really,” He admitted.

I took him back to the car. I didn’t ask where he wanted to go and he didn’t supply anything, so I just began to drive until we arrived at work. Eren made a face when we pulled up. “Yuck, why are we here?”

I laughed a bit and parked the car. I reached behind into the backseat and pulled out a blanket. “To look at stars, of course.”

We walked out onto the field, our hands brushing against each other’s every so lightly. Both of us were too afraid to reach out and grab it. Eren helped me lay down the blanket and we climbed on top of it together. 

It was a beautiful and clear night; the stars were everywhere in the sky. Since I was a young child I loved looking at the stars. My mother taught me all the constellations she knew and I was naming them in my head to try and stay calm when Eren said, “Look, a dog,” and pointed at an oddly shaped mass if stars.

I snorted and moved his hand a bit farther to the right. “See that box with legs? That’s Pegasus. And if we go a bit south,” I shifted his hand down a fraction of an inch, tracing the outline of stars in the sky, “this funky looking thing is Aquarius.” I realized I had made first contact. It wasn’t technically holding hands, but it was close enough I felt nervous and dropped his hand.

I turned toward him and asked, “What's your sign, Eren?”

“Aries.”

That drew another snort from me. “That explains things.”

Eren sat up, a hand pressed distressingly over his heart. “Excuse me, what exactly does that mean?” 

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean it negatively. It just explains a lot. Aries are stubborn, usually short tempered . . . impulsive. They also easily get offended by comments,” I looked straight at Eren when I said that. “But,” I continued on when I saw him open his mouth. “They are also optimistic, enthusiastic, and protective.” I reached up to touch his hand again. “I didn’t mean anything by it. You’re wonderful as you are.”

Our eyes met and held. God I was nervous. I licked my lips, noticing the way Eren’s eyes followed my tongue. I should kiss him. I leaned in close, closing my eyes. This was the moment. The moment we lost in the aquarium to that screaming child.

A hand pushed me back and I opened my eyes wide in surprise as Eren climbed on top of me, kissing me on the way down. It felt so good I couldn’t help the moan that rumbled through my chest. My hands grabbed his ass as he ran a hand on my side, sending shock waves throughout my body.

Suddenly, he pulled away, a confused look on his face. “Wait. I’m sorry. I just.. I can’t really believe we’re doing this? I had no idea you were into guys.”

I let out a breathy laugh. “I never really thought about it before. I just like who I like and take it from there.” I didn’t tell him I never had really liked anyone the way I like him. “Although, I was surprised when I started to like you. You were kind of a giant dick when we first met.”

Eren covered his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry. It’s so stupid, I have no excuse.”

I gently peeled his hands from off his face, trying to gentle my usually hard expression when I said, “Tell me.”

It all came tumbling out then. His infatuation with me, how all he wanted to do was talk to me, how he saw Petra kiss me on the last day of school, how he hurt. I could see the pain on his face. I pulled him down onto my chest and stroked his hair, mumbling into his head, “That must’ve been awful, I’m sorry you saw that. But I want you to know that Petra and I are just really close friends. I’ve known her since I was a child. Hell, we took baths together as children! She’s more like a sister to me than anything.”

Eren nodded against my chest, quiet.

“Come here.” I placed two fingers beneath his chin, his face, and kissed him sweetly. It seemed to get easier, being close with him, the longer we spent time together.

We pulled away. I could still see he was slightly distressed. “Relax, Eren.” I said. “Lay next to me.”

 

There was some ungraceful shifting until we were comfortable and looking at the sky again. Eren didn’t seem the least bit inclined to let go of me and had one leg draped over me. It felt good. Warm. I rubbed small circles on his back.

“Look,” I said, pointing.

Eren followed my finger and we saw the most beautiful sight. Hundreds of fireflies were flashing their light over by the small pond located on the farm property. We sat in silence, completely unmoving, just content to watch the silent, flashing lights of communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember my first date but it sure as hell wasn't this nice.
> 
> Sorry the updates are slow. I was sick for a solid week and then I had finals. I notice I'm also spending more time on these chapters, getting more in depth and us spending more time on it in general because I don't have a time limit now. It's nice hahah


End file.
